


in which everything goes to complete shit and my brain cells dissolve into cocaine

by snommrat



Category: Mothman (Folklore)
Genre: What Have I Done, What the Fuck (If/Then Song)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snommrat/pseuds/snommrat
Summary: absolutely not. read it yourself, pussy.
Relationships: Yes - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	in which everything goes to complete shit and my brain cells dissolve into cocaine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the discord server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+discord+server).



> i am so sorry macy i've let you down

you scramble backwards frantically as the figure looms over you, eyes gleaming red in the shadow of the forest.

  
"what do you want from me?" you implore, hands reaching backwards to grasp for a potential weapon. it reaches towards you slowly, hands outstretched.

_**"come,"**_ it speaks in languages long forgotten, ** _"you have no place with them."_**

with bated breath, you take the creature's outstretched hands. "what's your name?" you question hesitantly, allowing it to pull you up.

**_"i do not possess a name,"_** it replies, eyes still luminescent in the dark. **_"i simply exist, and that is enough."_** fair.

  
"where are you going to take me?" you whisper, eyes blurring as the thought of your family. it turns around, releasing your hands and beckoning as it began to lope through the trees, deeper into the forest.

_**"away. i will reiterate; you have no place with them."**_ you nod silently, following with your head hung low. you'd sensed it. you'd felt your family begin to pull away. you still couldn't help but long for them.

"is there a reason you chose me? i'm nobody. there's nothing in it for you to help me. or to take me into this forest, unless you want to kill me." it takes you into a small clearing of moss and leaves scattered across the ground.

**_"if i had intentions of taking your life, i would have already."_** it sits on the ground, gesturing to the patch of moss across from it. you take a seat, wincing at your bruised legs and arms.  
 ** _"it is a sad thing to hear, when one expects kindness for a price. you are simply the first i can save."_** you look down at your scratched palms, skin still red and angry.

it watches you silently for a while, the only sounds being those of the forest at night. **_"are you tired?"_**  
"I could sleep like a log." it nods, moving forward to help you lay down and rest your aching body. **_"sleep well. you have a long day tomorrow."_  
**


End file.
